Their Story: Saori & Myutomon
by SilverSiara
Summary: An Alternate retelling of the original story of Digimon Tamers with the inclusion of a fourth Tamer with a crossover character from Pokemon. More in depth introduction inside.
1. An Introduction

Hello, let me briefly explain this story to see if you even might be interested to learn what it is about.

The story takes place from the beginning of Digimon Tamers Season 3 til the end of it. The story is an alternate storyline that includes what I see in my eyes, the "Fourth Tamer" and her relationships with her fellow tamers, family, and most importantly of all her Digimon Partner. I myself watched both the English dub and Japanese sub of these series and enjoyed both, but for time's sake I will say this story is mostly based off the English version since it was the story I grew up with.

The Digimon partner in question is a crossover character from yet another popular series called Pokémon. The Pokémon in question is Mewtwo. I chose to include him in this universe because I wanted to express more depth to him through my own eyes. He has fascinated me since I was a small child and I guess writing about him is fulfilling a childhood fantasy of mine. I wanted to explore how he could connect with a single human and how they could bond. The Digimon universe also seems to explore more about the "Monster" side of emotion and portrays them as way more in depth and I believe Mewtwo deserves more of that, thus why I am including him in this story. Oh and he is being renamed to a more personal name but still familiar.

I'm not going to spoil anything more about this. If you choose to review I don't mind criticism or good remarks. I take everything into account as I'm trying to improve my writing, thus another reason why I chose this specific story to write. If are going to criticize please pm me a link to a piece of writing that I could read that would help me improve.

I plan on titling each chapter by the name of the specific Digimon episode. Most chapters will include multiple episodes in them since I don't plan on rewriting every episode (It might help rewatching the episodes to better understand specific details), but I will be rewriting specific scenes and adding more. Special chapters will be titled as such and will be noted to be I guess what would be called "Special Episodes" that correlate to the developing characters.

I don't plan on adding worthless author notes unless necessary. I find them annoying to read myself. I will say that alot of this story is inspired by music but I won't be stating what pieces. I urge you to read and add whatever music you see might fit with the setting.

Thank you for your time and I do hope you enjoy what you are about to read. I will say that this was written as entertainment to myself, but if I am able to entertain you as well I am most utterly happy. Without further ado, enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1: Episodes 1 through 3 part 1

Disclaimer Note: All Characters belong to their respectful owners (Toei and Nintendo) I claim no ownership whatsoever.

* * *

Excerpt from Episode 1: Guilmon Comes Alive!

On the outskirts of the city, there is a small, white house with a red roof. Inside there is a young girl, about the age of twelve, playing a piano intently. The girl has blonde hair, coming down to her mid-back and side-swept bangs. She is wearing black shorts, a black-sleeveless sweater duster that dangles lightly over the edge of her seat, and large black tennis shoes with shoelaces that blend in with the rest of her attire. Her wrists are adorned with black wristbands as well, the one on left wrist a little bit longer, attached to it a pure white device.

A beam of light is shown coming from the main part of the city. The girl notices the flashes of light almost immediately, though she was just deep into playing her song on the piano. She turns herself around, focusing her grey-blue eyes to stare at the light. The girl also seems to be wearing a pink tank-top under her sweater. She reaches up and grips what appears to be a necklace around her neck and lowers her head. "Another ones appeared..." the girl says in a quiet, worried voice.

In the corner of the room, a tall being opens its violet eyes abruptly, shaken out of a trance. The being steps out of the shadows of the room, showing itself more clearly. It stands tall on hind legs, white skin covering most of its body except for the lower part of its abdomen being violet, just like its eyes. From the front the being had what appeared to be two short horned ears protruding from its head, a very strong looking adult chest, long arms with three round digits attached to its hands, and its feet divided into two parts on each foot. The back of its neck had what appeared to be a piece of flesh connecting to its spine, and a purple tail curled downward that connected to the rest of its purple abdomen.

"Why do you always seem so troubled when they appear?", the being asked in a low masculine voice to the girl. The girl lifts her head to stare back at the light.

"Don't worry about it Myutomon. We'll ignore it for now." The girl says ignoring the question. She turns back around to once again start playing the piano.

* * *

Excerpt from Episode 2: Digimon, Digimon Everywhere!

There appeared to be a commotion in the hallway of the school. The girl ran down the hall to see what the fuss was about. The principal of the school was going on about how some sort of monster was caught and was telling another teacher they needed to "Call the National Guard, the Military, and everyone else!" The girl immediately understood what was going on, another "Digimon" had appeared. She pondered whether to go investigate to see if this "Digimon" was still in the school or not.

Out of the corner of her eye she took notice to a boy with light brown hair and red eyes. He was wearing the standard gym class uniform and looked extremely worried. He ran away from scene, in a frantic sprint.

"He must be its..." The girl decided to not get involved once again with the situation and went back to her classroom.

Atop the school building, a certain red reptilian Digimon was staring over the school grounds, amazed by its surrounding. "Oooo..."

"It really isn't that exciting." Myutomon said looking down upon the creature from atop the school chimney.

The reptilian turned around hastily and focused its yellow eyes upon the new found visitor, growling at him.

"Hmph, ignorant fool. Newborns always act this way..." Myutomon floated down from his spot atop the chimney to land near the fellow Digimon.

The red Digimon started to charge up flames from its mouth. "Pyrosphere!" it shouted as a small fireball came hurling at Myutomon. The white Digimon lifted its right palm and easily deflected it.

"Child's play." Myutomon simply said as he lowered his palm. "If Saori wasn't nearby I would easily destroy you...". Myutomon stared down once again at the Digimon before him. "I sense a different air about you. Let me guess, another Digimon associated with a human?"

The red Digimon broke out of its angered state, un-focusing its eyes and expressed a surprised look. "Human...what is human?"

"The species that doesn't look like you. They are weak and possess no abilities what so ever. Most likely the first thing you saw when you awoke."

"Human...Takatomon...? Takatomon isn't like Guilmon?" The red Digimon pointed one of its claws at itself.

"No fool. He is a human and you are a Digimon. The device he possesses brought you to this world."

"Brought me here? How? From where Tallmon?"

Myutomon cringed at the silly name. "Don't call me Tallmon. My name is Myutomon, and stop asking all these questions. I don't possess every piece of knowledge devised."

"Oh sorry...but where is Takatomon?" Guilmon lowered its head solemnly.

"I don't know, but if you wait here long enough your tamer will come find you as long as they still possess their special device. They always do...", Myutomon then turned away and jumped onto the railing overlooking the school.

"Wait! Where you going Myutomon?" Guilmon asked staring up at him.

"None of your concern pest, just wait here for them." Myutomon flatly said as he jumped down to the ground below.

"Ok, bye-bye Myutomon!" Guilmon waved a clawed paw at Myutomon as the other Digimon disappeared from his sight.

* * *

Excerpt from Episode 3: To Fight or not to Fight

In the middle of the park, the girl watched from under a tree the battle between the Fox Digimon and Guilmon. "Why are they fighting each other? The red one was just born, it's too weak to fight..." The girl continued to watch worriedly.

Myutomon walked up behind her. "Saori, let me stop them. I can end their foolishness easily."

Saori shook her head. "No, don't. It's not worth your time."

Myutomon stared at her with frustration. "Why are you so scared to get involved with everything?"

"I just..." Saori stared at the ground. "Getting involved won't help anything, it could just cause more harm and...I don't..." Saori reached up the grab her necklace. "Never mind, please let's just go Myutomon." Saori turned around to leave the area. Myutomon stared at her back as she walked away, slowly following behind her.

The next day Saori sat on the park swing, swinging slowly back and forth. She sighed and took in a deep breath. "Oh Myutomon, why must you always wanna get involved? I know it might be in your nature but it's not like any of these fights will lead to whatever you're looking for..." She said to herself. "There's just no reason why you gotta get hurt for no reason. I can't have you stand out so easily or else 'He' might find you!"

Suddenly her Digivice clasped to her wristband made an alarming beeping noise. Saori brought her wrist closer to her face. "Oh no...either another one's shown up or those guys are fighting again!" Saori stood up from the swing. "If they keep fighting like this it's gonna bring too much attention..." Saori started to run in the direction toward where the possible fight was occurring.

"I see you're finally coming to some of your senses." Myutomon said as he appeared gliding up above her.

Still running, Saori looked up above to Myutomon. "Oh jeeze Myutomon! How the heck did you get here so easily? Uhhh...wait kinda dumb question...I keep forgetting you can fly." Saori said under her breathe.

"And the only way we're going to get there in time is if you fly as well."

"Ha, yeah right there's no way that's happen-NING AHHH!" Saori screamed as she was pulled up into the air by Myutomon into his arms.

"Don't squirm, I don't want to drop you." Myutomon said as he held her against himself tightly.

"Erm...ok." was all Saori could say as she blushed, hiding her face so he wouldn't see.

"Are you scared?"

"You could say that...you've never done this before..."

"This is the only logically fast way to get there."

"Fine! Just don't let us be seen ok?" Saori said as she turned her face around to stare up at him.

"Don't worry. I would be ashamed if I was caught so easily by such petty humans."

"Myutomon you don't have to be so...never mind." Saori looked down at the ground before her as they made their way toward their destination.

* * *

That is all I'll be writing for this chapter, I guess for a "Test Flight". I shall be posting more soon, stay tuned.


End file.
